


This Is The End

by NotAWriter (DarthTarth)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars shoutout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTarth/pseuds/NotAWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brotherhood Without Banners take Jaime and Brienne to Lady Stoneheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The End

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a stab at writing for the first time but I can’t write to save my life so I'm a bit nervous about posting and I apologize if this is really crappy. Leave a comment if you want, good or bad.

It was raining in the Riverlands, the sky a bleak grey. The silence was interrupted by a group of men on horseback. The Brotherhood Without Banners were returning, Lem Lemoncloak leading the party with Jaime Lannister tied up on a horse, Brienne of Tarth trailing behind. Lady Stoneheart emerged from a cave, her rotting flesh a mottled grey colour, the rain making her skin slick. Other men from the Brotherhood silently appeared from out of the surrounding bushes as the group on horseback came to a stop.

“ _Kingslayer_ ,” Lady Stoneheart hissed, spotting Jaime. “ _Oathbreaker_.”

Brienne got off her horse and turned towards Jaime, but the men grabbed her arms and dragged her away to stand next to Stoneheart, holding her in place. She tried not to flinch at the putrid smell coming from Stoneheart.

“My squire...Podrick...and Ser Hyle,” Brienne cried, struggling against the men. “You promised!” 

At a nod from Lady Stoneheart, a few men disappeared into the cave and came back out pulling Podrick and Ser Hyle Hunt along with them. Dark angry purple marks were visible on their necks where the noose had been. Brienne felt a wave of relief wash over her at seeing them alive. She wasn’t too late.

“ _Kill...him_ ,” Lady Stoneheart rasped out, her hand pressing against the torn flesh at her throat, murder in her eyes as her cold gaze swung back to Jaime.

 _No_ , Brienne thought with despair. She began struggling again, trying to free herself from the men holding onto her but all it earned her was a blow to the stomach as one of the men muttered, _Kingslayer’s whore_.

Lem Lemoncloak drew out his sword, his dirty yellow cloak flapping behind him as he did so. He walked over to where the men were holding Jaime down and lifted his sword.

“Jaime,” Brienne croaked, choking on a sob, tears streaming down her face. There was so much she wanted to say to him, to explain, but there was no time left. There was no time. It was too late for him, for her, for them. “I love you.”

Jaime had not looked at Brienne since the men of the Brotherhood had grabbed hold of him, pulling him off his horse and kicking him onto his knees into the mud to kneel in front of Lady Stoneheart. He felt hurt and betrayed by Brienne, but his green eyes snapped up and locked onto hers upon hearing her admission, a range of emotions flickering across his face. Hope. Anger. Despair. Resignation. The wench’s eyes were such a brilliant blue, and the tears in her eyes made them sparkle like sapphires. _They really are astonishing_ , Jaime thought.

Maybe it was better it ended this way. He was an oathbreaker, a kingslayer. He deserved to die. Brienne was young and with him gone, she could get on with her life and fulfill her oaths. She was too good for him, too honourable. He understood why Brienne did what she did. His life for her squire’s. He tried to put on a brave face, his green gaze on Brienne unwavering, hoping it conveyed everything he felt, everything he wished he had said. With a soft smile, he replied.

“I know.”

The sword fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited to see Gwendoline Christie in the new Star Wars movie. Thought I’d try throwing in one of my favourite Star Wars scenes into the GoT world.


End file.
